When You Walked Into My Life
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the 16th story in The Songs of EO. El and Liv get together. Just r&r, ya'll!


_**Disclaimer: This is the 16th story in **__The Songs of EO__**. It features the song **__When You Walked Into My Life__**, by Lila McCann. Just a little EO fluff. It's a **__beautiful__** song. Anyway, anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. R&R, ya'll!**_

When You Walked Into My Life

By Julia

_I've waited all this time_

_counting minutes as they pass_

_Searching for a sign, wishing for the best_

_And just when my hopes were wearin' thin_

_You turned my heart to love again_

_Like a miracle out of the blue_

_You rescued me like the angels do_

_You shook the heavens and cracked the sky_

_When you walked, when you walked into my life_

Olivia Benson walked into the SVU precinct for the very first time. She was meeting her new partner, Elliot Stabler. She was getting ready to go and check in with her new boss, Captain Don Cragen, when she spotted the most beautiful man she'd ever seen in her life. He was standing by his desk, arguing with a man he was calling Cassidy. He took her breath away. He had gorgeous blue eyes, and one of the best bodies she had ever seen. She thought he might be her One. She had never believed in love at first sight, until now.

Elliot turned around, noticing Cassidy's gaze had turned from him to something else. When he did, he laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had gorgeous brown hair, so brown it was almost black, and her eyes looked like pools of chocolate. She was trim, and he could seee her breasts straining at the buttons on her shirt.

She went into Cragen's office, and he watched, never more aware of his wedding ring than he was right at that moment. In that moment, he wished that he had never married, because he ached to be able to call that beautiful gift from heaven his wife.

_When you appeared _

_like sight to the blind_

_Like music to my ears_

_Like reason to a rhyme_

_And just when I thought my chance was gone_

_Love came to me with open arms_

Elliot's heart sped up when Cragen called him into his office. That's where the angel was. He tried not to look too eager as he entered, meeting the angel's eyes, and barely heard Cragen as he told him that her name was Olivia.

Olivia was pleased, but a little disappointed at the same time. The gorgeous man she wanted to be her One was going to be her partner. That was going to make being together extremely difficult. Then she saw the ring on his finger, and her hopes were completely dashed. He wasn't her One if he was already married.

''You want any coffee?'' Olivia was transported back to the present as Elliot asked her if she wanted coffee. She looked up at him for a second. He looked older than when she had first met him, but he still had the same gorgeous blue eyes, and the same beautiful smile that made his whole face light up. She still loved every part of him.

''No thanks, El, I'm OK.'' She told him, watching him as he went to the coffee pot. She wondered how, after ten years of being partners, she could have been so off about him being her One.

Elliot turned back to watch her. Ten years, and she was still all he thought about. He was miserable without her. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and never let her go. She had rocked his world for a loop when he'd first met her, and it was still off its axis.

_Like a miracle out of the blue_

_You rescued me like the angels do _

_You shook the heavens and cracked the sky_

_When you walked, when you walked into my life_

_You spoke my name_

_and the world began again _

_You touched my heart and it opened_

''Olivia, can I see the Speedman file?'' Elliot asked casually, breaking the somewhat comfortable silence.

Olivia could feel her heart pound when he said her name. His voice was so sexy. ''Um, sure, El.'' She said, digging it out of a pile of papers on her desk.

Elliot didn't really need it, he just wanted a reason to talk to her. He took it, letting his hand brush hers. He dropped the file, so that he was holding her hand.

Olivia blushed, wondering why he was holding her hand. She thought their hands looked nice together. ''What're you doing, El?'' She asked, as he admired the way their hands fit nicely together.

Elliot smiled at her, and her heart melted. ''I just wanted to hold your hand.'' He sang, horribly off-key. His eyes were twinkling merrily, and the smile that lit up his face just made her so happy she could cry.

Olivia laughed. She had loved that movie. ''John C. Reilly sings so much better than you do.'' She lightly teased. It had been so sweet, however, that she couldn't help wishing that he would sing some more to her.

Elliot blushed tomato red. ''I'm just glad you got my reference.'' He said, bringing her hand to his lips, and kissing it.

Olivia took a deep breath. ''What was _that_ for?'' She asked, a bit breathlessly. She knew it was too much to hope for that he was going to declare his love for her. Plus, it was a little too soap operaie for her.

Elliot said, ''Because, I love you. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I just thought it was time I told you.'' He surprised her, she totally hadn't been expecting him to say that.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. She could hardly believe it. ''I've loved _you_ since I first saw _you._'' She said, and gasped, as he leaned up, motioning for her to do the same. Then he kissed her, and it was by far, the best and sexiest kiss of her life.

_Like a miracle out of the blue _

_you rescued me like the angels do_

_You shook the heavens and cracked the sky_

_When you walked, when you walked into my life_

_**Author's note: Something special for whomever can guess the John C. Reilly movie I was referencing. I'll use a baby name you suggest for one of my other stories where Olivia is pregnant. Those would be **__Right There All Along__**, **__Heartbeat, __**and **__Wedding of the Year__**. You can choose the story. Anyway, hope you liked it, and why don't you leave a review? Hugs and kisses!**_


End file.
